Take Me With You
by PsychoGeek
Summary: Maya lives alone, and doesn't think she has much of a life...but it all changes when a blue policebox appears in her bedroom. Oneshot for TorchwoodCardiff's birthday. 11/OC if you squint really hard...


**This is a oneshot written for _TorchwoodCardiff_'s birthday, so...happy birthday, mate! :D It's also my first time writing in a character's POV, so please be merciful with the reviews, 'kay? ;)**

**Disclaimer: I only own Maya and the plot; the Doctor still belongs to the _BBC_. :)**

* * *

"Hello, Maya," the landlord grunted at me as I walked down the dark hallway.

I nodded at him, and took the flight of stairs up to my floor. As I approached the door to flat, my foot caught the rug and I ended up sprawled on the floor, the contents of my bag skittering ahead of me. When I finally got all my belongings back in the bag and got to my door, the key decided to stick in the lock.

"Great, just great..." I muttered.

I gave the door a good kick and it finally gave way. I walked in and sighed as I let the door to my flat slam...well, maybe gave it a sound shove, too... Nothing had gone right today, not one bloody thing...

I went and lost my job today. Not that anyone will miss me in the cramped little office, though; no one noticed me around there, and those that did, well, let's just say they didn't care for me all that much.

I've always been the one who doesn't quite fit in with the crowd: Maya, the girl who stands alone. I could get a boyfriend or something, but the thought seems rather daunting. I think I could find someone; with long blonde hair and blue eyes set in a pleasantly-featured face, I guess I could be called pretty. I have one small problem, though; I can think of all these things to say in a conversation, but the moment someone speaks to me, I get tongue-tied and make a complete arse of myself. I've been that way my whole life, though, so you can say I've gotten used to it.

I tossed my bag in the general direction of the couch and padded into my small, plain kitchen. It was almost time for me to go grocery shopping, but without a job, paying the grocery bill could prove to be a task in itself.

"Oh, well," I shrugged. I also have a habit of talking to myself, as you can probably tell. "Guess leftovers work as good as anything..."

I dug through the fridge until I found a bowl that contained something relatively unspoiled. I made a mental note to clean my refrigerator later on, but that quickly slipped my mind as I walked back into my living room and turned on the television.

I was halfway through one of those modern crime shows when I heard a whirring noise coming from my bedroom, followed by a loud thump. Normally, I would write it off as a noisy neighbor, but my mind was still swirling with images from those bloody cop shows. I searched the living room until I found an old cricket bat. I know your supposed to call the police if you hear an intruder, but I was too curious, yet another one of my faults.

I walked toward my bedroom door, clutching bat securely in both hands, and nudged it open with the end of the bat. My jaw dropped when I saw what was inside...

A blue policebox was sitting in the middle of my bedroom, right in the middle! The window was nowhere near large enough for it to slide through, and I could swear it didn't pass me to come in the bedroom door. So how did it get in there?

I slowly approached the policebox, my mind racing to sort it all out. I had just about reached the doors when they burst open and a man came tumbling out. I screamed and fell backwards as he came toward me.

"Hello, hello, hello," he grinned at me. "Sorry about the rough exit; I'm always catching my foot on that door..."

"Who-what...where did you-" I stammered as I stared at him.

He was tall and gangly, but maybe that was just his suit. His dark hair seemed to be permanently flopped over his forehead, and it greatly accentuated his deep blue-green eyes. He had nice eyes, I had to give him that...

"I am the Doctor," he proclaimed as he straightened his bow tie.

"Doctor who?" I asked shakily.

"Exactly," he winked and moved around the room. "What's your name?"

"Maya," I replied. "What are you doing in my room?"

"Is this your place?" The Doctor asked. "Very nice, if I do say so myself...and I do!"

I didn't really know how to respond to the Doctor; he was so...well, he was almost hyper. He stopped pacing and turned to stare at me.

"How would you like to see the world?" he asked. "And the worlds around the world?"

"Uh..." I was still speechless. "Just how would I do that?"

"In the TARDIS, of course," the Doctor chuckled. "She'll take us anywhere we want to go, that is, when she's in a good mood..."

"Good mood? TARDIS?" I shook my head. "What is all this?"

"Just come with me," the Doctor said. "And it will explain itself."

He looked at me, a hopeful gleam in his eyes. My mind was reeling, and I suddenly felt light-headed.

"I don't even know you!" I cried.

"Of course you do," he snorted. "I just told you, I'm the Doctor."

"Just get out of my flat," I shook my head. He was so confusing... "And take your little blue box with you."

I walked out and slowly moved to my couch, but I couldn't shake the man out of my mind. Was he telling me the truth? How could I trust a strange man that 'flew' into my life? Would he really show me the world in that little blue box on his? But anything was better than what I had now...

I made my decision and jumped up off the couch.

"Wait!" I called, racing back into the bedroom.

The Doctor was still standing in front of his 'TARDIS', and I could see the gleam was still in his eyes as he gave me a small smirk.

"Take me with you," I said slowly.

"I knew you'd say that..."

The Doctor winked and held out his hand. I took it, and he pulled me toward the door of the policebox. I took a deep breath and followed him in, suddenly realizing that maybe I could have some sort of life after all...

* * *

**Hope you liked it, _TorchwoodCardiff_! xD**

**Kristy :3**


End file.
